The Man Clad in Blue
by GenericDude
Summary: Loosely based from Hector and Florina's support conversations. Months after the end of the conflict with Nergal and the Black Fang, Florina receives an invitation from Eliwood to attend the annual Grand Harvest Festival in Pherae. Florina realises that the gathering is possibly her last chance to make her dream come true; to be with the man clad in blue...
1. Chapter 1

The Man Clad in Blue

Chapter 1

She landed in front of the main gates to Castle Pherae. As Huey settled upon the soft grass in front of the castle gates, she felt a wave of fear pass over her. She gulped. This was it, she thought. This was Castle Pherae. No mistake about it. Her thoughts ran at a thousand miles a second, relaying all of her fears and considerations. Amongst the scramble of thoughts, she remembered the letter that had brought her all the way from Ilia, with her finest clothes in tow…

* * *

 _Dear Florina,_

 _I sincerely hope that this letter finds you well. As you may or may not know, it has been two months (or maybe more, depending on the speed in which this letter finds you) since the great defeat of Nergal and the Black Fang. In commemoration of this monumental victory, you are sincerely invited to come to Castle Pherae to attend our annual Grand Harvest Festival!_

 _The Pherae Grand Harvest Festival is a fantastic opportunity for all of the heroes to gather and meet up in the aftermath of our victory. There will be food, there will be drinks and there will be much dancing and jubilation. It will be a fantastic opportunity to see you, and everyone else, for you are all my dearest friends._

 _Therefore I hope you will be able to attend this year's festival on the 14_ _th_ _of January. Do send word on whether you can attend or not, and I hope to see you soon!_

 _The Marquess of Pherae,_

 _Eliwood_

* * *

Every word from the letter stood out in Florina's mind, like a meticulous painting. When she had initially received the letter, she felt a mixture of fear and excitement bubble inside her. Unlike her sisters, who greeted the news with glee and instantly had letters dictated to approve their arrivals, Florina's nerves resurfaced at the thought of attending a gathering like the letter explained. What if the food was strange? What if they only served alcohol? What if she wasn't as good a dancer as anyone else?

And what if there were _men_?

It was a shame, Florina thought, that her fear of men had started to come back since the end of the conflict against the Black Fang. In the heat of the numerous battles, Florina had become used to men, especially the ugly ones. Even more so, she had become cynically used to driving lances through such ugly men. Florina dared to think that it was getting enjoyable towards the end (unless they had a bow and arrow). She had even got used to the men in the group.

But long days in Ilia after the conflict had slowly brought her back to who she was: a shy, timid, albeit excellent pegasus knight (the one difference since the Black Fang conflict began). With a lance or sword in hand, Florina's fears could be allayed by focusing on training, be it herself or others. But Eliwood's invitation promised no lances, no swords, and no conflict. Just food, drink, dancing and fun.

Which was alright, Florina thought. Except for the men. Especially _him_ …

* * *

 _Ever since Huey had unceremoniously landed on the man clad in blue metal, Florina could not eject him from her thoughts. His blue hair, his rugged looks and his brash actions screamed out everything Florina hated in a man; these were a few of the things that forced her timid quietness out the most. And yet, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Tongue-tied since she first set eyes on him (and since Huey first set her feet on him), she couldn't muster the strength to talk to him. And yet, merely weeks later, the greatest opportunity had presented itself. To talk to the man named Hector._

 _Hector had just completed what was possibly the most stylish kill in his entire life. He, upon Mark's command, had gone to face a series of pegasus knights that had flown over the horizon of the Dread Isle. Near the mountain range where they approached, Hector battled and defeated each with ease. In a sudden twist, the final pegasus knight launched his lance at Hector, only for it to catch in his armour. Brought up into the sky, the two tussled in the air aboard the flustered pegasus, before Hector knocked the rider cleanly towards the ground. Falling off himself, he fell about fifteen feet before finding a soft landing in the recently deceased rider. To add insult to injury, Hector's axe dug into the rider as he landed._

 _Florina's heart jumped as he landed merely feet in front of her and Huey. As if Hector was a present from the gods above, she suddenly felt a surge of bravery. Shifting off of Huey, she landed on her weakened, nerve tinged legs. Her heart was thumping behind her delicate breast plate as she saw Hector slowly get up to his feet, his cape billowing as he rose. His back was turned to her; he measured a head's height taller than Florina as he stood. Florina felt every force inside her try to run away, but she only had this one chance. A fleeting thought into a future where she was unmarried and alone forced her to act._

 _"…Umm…" she murmured. Hector jerked; Florina realised that the landing he'd suffered had left him dazed somewhat. He didn't turn around, just stood, rubbing his back a little._

 _"Huh?" he grunted. That voice, Florina thought. Such a deep, beautiful voice, for all the wrong reasons too. It was a gruff voice that wouldn't have been uncommon in a bandit's throat. But when Hector spoke, his very tone gave Florina butterflies in her stomach. Why couldn't he just turn around and take her in his arms? Why couldn't she find any words to say? She watched as Hector grabbed a vulnerary, hidden in his armour, and started to apply it to his back._

 _"…Umm…I, umm…" Florina murmured. "Damn" she thought. "Why can't I say anything? I feel like someone's squeezing my throat…" No matter how hard she tried, her nerves had frozen her still on the spot. Hector was clearly focused on applying his vulnerary to his back, not even looking towards Florina's way._

 _"Heh?" he called gruffly. "You say something?"_

 _Florina sighed. He didn't even know who was trying to call to him. She had to try harder._

 _"…"_

 _Nothing. Inside, Florina was screaming. But her lungs, nor her voice box, would help her out on this one. Suddenly, Hector started to move away, making his way towards the rest of the group, who were gathered outside of the newly appeared magic seal that had enveloped the temple in the distance._

 _"…Guess not, then" Hector murmured as he jogged towards the seal. He didn't even cast a glance towards Florina, still frozen in her place. She just watched as he jogged away, each step unfreezing her and filling her with disappointment. Her heart sunk as she watched Hector become smaller and smaller. The chance was gone. She would have to join the rest of the group and keep fighting, for it was Eliwood's strict policy that talk was kept to a minimum during fights. Huey nudged Florina gently with her snout._

 _"…Ehh…" Florina exhaled sadly, body hunching._

* * *

Florina watched as her sisters, Farina and Fiora (who had ridden with her to Pherae) were taken into the castle gates by the guards. They must have said something to her, but Florina was completely lost in her recollections. She knew that Hector would have been invited to the festival as well, and that somewhere inside the great walls of Pherae Castle, was that very man. The man that made Florina feel like a poorly built house, prone to falling apart at any second. The guards greeted Florina and guided both her and Huey into the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once Huey had been placed in the castle stables, Florina was directed by the guards through the grand halls of the castle towards her quarters. Florina was to have a room to herself, and as she was taken it, she was taken aback by the grandeur in which she was presented. A grand dressing table in front of a large mirror, a beautiful four-posted bed adorned with an elegant tapestry, lush carpeting and even a wash basin in the corner of the room! Decked out in well polished mahogany wood walls that adorned detailed portraits of historical figures, Florina couldn't help but feel she was the Marquess of the castle. As an Ilian pegasus knight, she was used to her small thatch roofed room in the pegasus stables. Even during her adventures she had to share such grand rooms with other people, which made the exclusivity all the more special.

Before Florina could finished drinking in the scenery around her, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Florina!"

Turning around quickly, she came face to face with Eliwood. Florina's heart warmed as she saw her past leader standing across the room from her, dressed in fine light blue robes. It was strange to see him dressed like this; Florina had only seen Eliwood in his lordly armour in the past.

Eliwood crossed the room with a smile on his face, kissing Florina's hand as a sign of greeting.

"Marquess Eliwood" Florina said, taking special care of Eliwood's new title. Eliwood, however, begun to laugh as he let of Florina's hand.

"Please, just Eliwood will do" he said with a warm smile. "It feels so much longer than four months; it does my heart good to see you again!"

"S-so does it mine, Eliwood" Florina replied. She felt a lot less nervous around Eliwood; she knew his heart lay with Ninian. That fact alone made her feel less nervous. "It's so strange to see you in such a…grand position"

Eliwood chuckled at the description and looked a round the room.

"Believe me" he started. "It feels strange for me as well! And tiring too; I don't know how my parents were able to deal with so much politics and administration! I'm very glad that we can just have a chance to relax at the harvest festival later tonight. Lord knows I need it, hah hah!"

A short conversation ensued; Eliwood left Florina to her devices afterwards. She had been informed that the festival would be beginning by the castle courtyard in four hours' time. Despite it being in January, the day had been hot, and the night would prove to be warm. Alone, Florina begun to unpack, knowing she had the room for the night. She laid out her items on the bed in delicate fashion: her finest silk dress, various tools for hair-keeping, a delicate pair of slipper-like dress shoes, night clothes, a vulnerary (you never know, she thought) and her notebook.

Once everything had been laid out, Florina requested from the standby servants a tub of hot water. It would serve well for her to wash before attending such a public, and possibly strenuous night. Even thought she felt little chance of it happening, the conflict had taught Florina to prepare for any outcomes (even if the said outcome was excess sweat from a night full of dancing). It was this dreamer-like quality Florina possessed that always confused her. She wasn't capable of much, she thought. Why prepare for so much more? Why believe she could be capable of doing so much more?

Despite this, her bath full of soothing warm water arrived and Florina got into it. The warm water enveloped every inch of her skin and she felt her slef relax into the porcelain surface of the tub. Closing her eyes, she allowed the waters to calm her. Florina loved warm baths; the cold nights in Ilia were always solved with a nice, hot bath. She would use the time to drift away and think about anything and everything, allowing her mind to go free. As such, Florina once again let her thoughts control her, and she begun top think once again of the man clad in blue…

* * *

 _She wasn't going to let Hector get away this time, Florina thought. They were a few days removed from their return to Badon Port, and despite the horrible circumstances in which the entire group had returned, the feeling of light-heartedness was beginning to return. In this feeling, Florina caught her next chance to try and talk to Hector, the seemingly insurmountable, metallic mountain of a man._

 _While stopped in the fields for a night, Florina had taken Huey to an area where the grass was rich so she could feed her pegasus. As Huey fed on the fine grass below her feet, Florina gulped her nerves down and focused._

 _"Okay Huey…" she said quietly. "Let's try this again…" As she cleared her throat, she started talking._

 _"Um…thank you for saving me!" she said confidently. Humming, she thought for a little. "Do…do you remember me? I am Florina…" So close, she thought, just finish it! "…Servant of House Caelin…I said it!"_

 _The sweet feeling of victory swelled up in Florina's chest. Letting out a little jump, she wrung her hands together in excitement._

 _"I…I did say it, didn't I?" she asked Huey, who was too busy feeding on the grass below to even whinny in response. "Huey, I said it!"_

 _Still no response. Oh well, Florina thought. She looked over Huey and saw Hector, who was sat down on a log beside the campfire. He was alone. The excitement within Florina turned to slight fear, but she felt just a little more invigorated than before. Perhaps this time, it would work. Florina started to force her legs to move from their solitary position in front of Huey and begin moving towards Hector. Within seconds, she thought frenzied thoughts, her legs carrying her towards Hector in a state of inertia._

 _"Now, if I can just…I can say it to Lord Hector's face, right?" Florina thought to herself, building up as much courage as she could. She'd never understand why she could smack a bandit across the head with a lance, yet not even be able to summon all her courage for a simple chat with Hector._

" _C'mon Florina! Chin up! Take a deep breath…" she urged herself. Her body followed her command, breathing deeply. "You have to speak loudly, remember!" A small clearing of the throat. "J-just once more…for practice…breathe deep…"_

 _She cleared her throat quietly. By now, she was merely feet away from Hector, fully visible in the light of the fire. He'd definitely see her this time, all he had to do was turn around._

 _"…Lord Hector!" Florina called suddenly, her voice stumbling towards the end. Hector jumped, and Florina jumped out of her skin upon startling him. Hector quickly spun around on the log, looking at Florina inquisitively._

 _"Yeah?" he asked casually. But Florina's were overloaded. Hector's face seemed to make every bit of blood inside her rise to her face. She felt as if her cheeks were about to explode._

 _"Ack!" Florina yelped, unsure of what to do. Her greatest admiration and greatest fear was staring at her in the face. No escape, no way out, she thought. Hector, who was oblivious to Florina's blind panic, stood up and started to walk towards Florina._

 _"Say, aren't you one of Lyn's…" he began._

 _Florina couldn't handle it. As the towering hunk of man approached her, she felt an emotional overload. As if she had seen a ghost, Florina reacted to Hector like villagers usually reacted to bandit attacks._

 _"Aaah!" she yelped quietly, stepping back, eyeing Huey in the distance. "S-sorry! I beg your p-pardon!"_

 _And with that, Florina darted out of the light of the fire and back towards Huey. Hector watched in confusion as the delicate pegasus rider ran off into the distance. He couldn't tell whether she had gone to hide behind Huey or not, but one thing was for sure: she had run away. Hector sighed._

 _"What was that all about?" he asked himself as he turned back towards the fire. "Am I some kind of monster? Huh…"_

* * *

Florina sighed as she recalled that moment. Stepping out of the bathtub and reached for a towel, she sincerely hoped that she wouldn't react like that if she saw Hector again. It was bad enough running away like that when nobody was watching. She dared to think what would happen if she were to do that in the full sight of everyone at the festival.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A couple of hours passed. Fiora and Farina popped in intermittently to talk to Florina, sharing their excitement of the upcoming festival. Other members of the group would also come in as well to see Florina, including Serra, Nino, and most importantly, Lyn. Lyn, the one person who Florina felt 100% at ease with, popped into the room and the two talked extensively about their lives. It was with Lyn's presence that Florina begun to feel more excited for the festival than ever before. Knowing her dear friend was present made things feel so much more comfortable. So much so, that Florina gathered the courage to talk about Hector, whose very name seemed to unsettle her.

"Him?" Lyn asked, before giggling a little. "He's just a big lug, he won't do anything to you!"

"I know, Lyn…" Florina replied quietly as she sorted out her hair into clean curls. "But…I-I just feel so nervous when he's around. I…"

"Florina…" Lyn said, pulling up a plush chair next to Florina and sitting down next to her. Lyn, who was dressed in a fine Sacaean dress, patted Florina's back as she did her hair. "Love is a fickle thing. I mean, when Kent and myself became partners, I was nervous too" she explained.

"But you two look so good together" Florina complained. "Me…I-I would never look good next to Lord Hector"

"Nonsense" Lyn countered, looking at Florina through her reflection in the mirror. "I think you two make a very good looking couple. And you're in luck tonight; he's still single"

Florina had the hunch that Hector had yet to be betrothed or engaged to anyone, but even then, the simple reminder caused her to drop a hairpin. Shaking, she picked the pin up from the floor and steadied her nerves. Sticking a pin into her scalp wasn't going to make matters any better.

"But he wouldn't like me…" Florina continued.

"That's also nonsense, you're a beautiful girl Florina!" Lyn explained. Florina turned to look at Lyn as she lectured her. "Not only are you striking and in good shape, but you're kind to a fault. Why, I imagine many men would throw themselves at your feet! Even Hector!"

The image of Hector throwing his armoured self with full abandon at Florina's feet pleased Florina. She giggled at the image.

"Lyn…thanks" Florina said after she calmed herself down. "I'm nervous…but I know as long as you're there as well, I…I think I can finally have a good talk with Lord Hector" she said confidently.

"That's my girl!" Lyn replied.

Moments later, Lyn left the room to attend to her own preparations for the festival. Filled with confidence thanks to Lyn's encouragement, Florina continued with her own preparations. Defiance, a feeling rare to Florina, was guiding her hands to make her look as pretty as possible. She donned her dress, moved her hair, posed for the mirror, examined every curve and bump. Florina was determined to make sure that she looked absolutely striking. She was going to do it, she thought. She would talk to Lord Hector tonight. Her striking beauty would enrapture him and he would fall to his knees in defeat, proclaiming his love. They'd live happily ever after, she thought. As she reigned in the positivity of her thoughts, she began to think of her first success story when it came to the magnificent Lord Hector…

 _It was a tense time for the group. They were about to set out once more for the Dread Isle, to finally finish the fight with Nergal. They would need everything that they had, so they decided to go shopping for supplies and weapons the day before they set out for the island._

 _Florina knew that in order for her to be fighting at optimal strength, Huey would have to be at optimal strength as well. As such, Florina's shopping trip would not only consist of finding the best lances and swords, but also top quality feed for Huey. Huey would need all the strength she could get if she was to take the fight to Nergal._

 _Florina had just purchased a beautiful silver lance, ready for action. Walking out of the armory, she was greeted with a sight that half horrible, half hilarious. Before her eyes, she saw a flustered Huey, with her jaw firmly chomped down on Hector's armored elbow._

 _"Argh!" Hector yelled as a crowd formed in the street to watch the festivities. "Hey! Lemme go, you darn flapping horse!"_

 _"Ah!" Florina gasped, slightly embarrassed at the slowly passing crowds, who giggled at the scene unfolding before them on the cobble-stone streets._

 _"Yeah, you!" Hector grunted, managing to get to his feet after being wrestled to the floor by Huey. "You want to play rough! Fine! I'll show you rough!"_

 _Without another word, Florina instinctively ran towards the scene, grabbing Huey by the reins._

 _"Huey!" she yelled as she commanded her pegasus to release Hector. After some wrangling, Huey let go of Hector's elbow. Stumbling from the release of Huey's grip, Hector quickly checked his elbow to see if there were any wounds. Thankfully, a bent elbow pad was all he suffered._

 _"Eh?" Hector grunted in confusion as he watched Florina calm Huey down. The scene having finished, the crowds lost interest and disappated._

 _Florina, who was so focused on Huey's well-being, failed to notice Hector approaching her. When she finally noticed his strong, armoured frame walking up to her, she jumped. But strangely, she did not feel as nervous as before. She was still half focused on what had just happened; flirting didn't even cone across Florina's mind. She looked up at him and took a deep breath._

 _"Um, aah…" she stumbled. "Did this, um…did my pegasus…do something wrong?" She scolded herself in her thoughts, of course Huey did something wrong! But she begun to recoil slightly in fear from the annoyed look on Hector's face._

 _"This pegasus is yours?" he asked, his tone sharp as he pointed to Huey. Florina could see Huey's tooth-marks in hector's elbow armor. "Do wrong? He jusr grabbed my arm in his teeth and dragged me off! Wouldn't let go, either!"_

 _He gestured to his arm to make the point clearer than the sheen on Hector's axe. He then looked over to the rest of the group down the street, who were busy shopping for supplies._

 _"I couldn't do anything in front of Eliwood and the others…" he added. "…But now he's mine! I'll show him who's boss!"_

 _Hector was now glaring at Huey and started to advance on the pegasus. Florina's instincts kicked in again and she jumped between Hector and Huey, arms outstretched as if her palms were walls._

 _"No!" she yelled as she jerked between the two frantically. "Don't hurt Huey! Please…if you must punish someone, punish me!"_

 _Hector looked down at the previously timid girl, her hair ruffled from her jerked movements. Unbeknownst to her, hector knew that Florina had tried to talk to him on many occasions. In a strange twist of fate, he felt slightly nervous himself about talking to her. But Hector knew how to hide it well, whereas Florina seemed to always let her emotions show. Hector started to chuckle and backed away from Huey, much to Florina's confusion._

 _"Heh, so you can talk" he said as he stood back. "And loud at that"_

 _Florina looked on, almost in shock. Did he say what she just thought he said? As Huey clamed down behind Florina, she steadied herself, confused more than anything else._

 _"…What?" she uttered quietly. Hector raised an eyebrow, unsure of how to talk to this strange little woman._

 _"You were always hanging around like you were going to say something…" Hector explained. "…but whenever I went to ask you what it was, you'd run off! When I asked Lyn what to do…" Hector brought a hand to her head as he chuckled a little, almost in disbelief in what would say next. "…She said a big lunk like_ _ **me**_ _should stay away from her friend! Can you believe it? What's a guy supposed to do?"_

 _Hector flapped his arms in exasperation as he explained his story to a silent, stunned Florina. He then crossed his arms confidently and looked straight at Florina._

 _"So, tell me what you wanted to say" he finished. "I'm all ears!"_

 _Dumbfounded, Florina processed everything she had just heard. All this time, she thought that Hector just didn't know she existed. All those night she felt hopeless in her tent, wondering if Hector even cared for her. She had no idea that Hector knew about her! Every time she rehearsed her lines with Huey and tried to replay them to hector, her fear would win out. But strangely, thanks to Huey's insatiable appetite, she had the perfect opportunity to say what she wanted to say, with Hector listening. She couldn't quite believe how nervous she_ _ **didn't**_ _feel at this point. The very fact that he was definitely listening calmed her. Mustering her courage, she remembered every word she wanted to say._

 _"Yes…yes…" she started, the nerves suddenly returning. No turning back now, she thought. "Uh, well…when I first…first met you…y-you saved me, and…um…thank you very much…"_

 _That was it. The line she had rehearsed for so long was finally off her chest. Just like every time she would finish a rehearsal, she jumped in the air and turned to Huey._

 _"I-I said it!" she squealed to Huey. "I finally said it! Huey!"_

 _Hector watched as Florina excitedly hugged Huey's face. It was very cute, he thought. There was something about this girl that melted his heart. So much so, that he decided to have a little fun with her._

 _"I…saved you?" Hector asked, interrupting Florina's victory lap around Huey. "Me, saving you?" He put on his most convincing eyebrow raise, sowing the seeds of doubt in Florina's mind. How could be forget, Florina thought, what had happened to him was so traumatic!_

 _"Yes…um, yes" Florina stuttered. "Um…in Lahus…my pegasus…he fell, and…um…"_

 _Hector shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly._

 _"Huh" he grunted, turning slightly. "Don't remember"_

 _Florina's heart sunk. How could he forget? Was such an event just a scratch to him? How could he be so thoughtless? Florina tried in vain to act cool, but she could feel her throat choking up already. She knew crying wouldn't help anything, but she cared so much for Hector that even this slight upset made her emotional. Desperate to keep her poker face, she hid her eyes in her hair and tried to look up at Hector._

 _"Ah…I…I see" she stuttered, dry swallowing between pauses. "Um…sorry…I…I…"_

 _Suddenly, Hector stifled a giggle and broke character._

 _"Hah!" he bellowed, startling Florina out of her wits. She looked up in fright as she saw Hector laughing to himself. "I'm just joking with you. 'Course i remember that!"_

 _The wave of relief (tinged with confusion) brought Florina near to tears. Trying her absolute best to hold it all in, she could only manage a soft 'ah' in response. Battling Nergal would be easy at this rate, she thought._

 _"How could I forget you and that witless winged horse falling on top of me?" Hector asked, gesturing once more to Huey. Embarrassed, Florina felt her blood rush to her face. She could feel a cry coming on._

 _"Ah…y-yes" she murmured shyly. Hector realized that Florina was feeling on edge and moved close to her, putting his large arm around her delicate frame. She slowly looked up at him, her eyes welling with tears. Hector relished being the comforting figure in the exchange._

 _"You know…" he said, pulling Florina close to him, so her face was on his breastplate as they looked at each other. "I'd better keep an eye on you. Don't leave my side on the battlefield. Gotta keep you from getting in trouble"_

 _That was the straw that broke the pegasus rider's back. Florina started to cry, gripping onto Hector tightly. She had tried valiantly, but the overwhelming mixture of emotions tipped her once more over the edge._

 _"Lord Hector…ungh, sniff…." Florina sobbed as she started crying, her face and eyes blotching red from her tears. She felt Hector's chest gently pulse as he chuckled deeply, turning his one armed hug into a full embrace._

 _"Tsk, don't be crying" he murmured as he coddled Florina in his arms. "You know I can't stand sniffling…"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Florina recalled the memory of her and Hector that moment vividly. It brought a smile to her face, and she felt more confident than ever. She remembered for the remainder of that conflict that Hector would always make an effort to check up on her as she was fighting. Those days, as dark as they were in the heat of the conflict, were golden days for her. Knowing that the man of her dreams actually liked her and cared for her brought a new energy to her fighting. Each stab of the lance and swing of the sword was for him. Every arrow dodged was for him. Florina could even vividly remember Hector triumphantly lifting her upon his shoulder as they emerged into the light of day from the Dragon's Gate.

Such fond memories masked the disappointment that Hector didn't keep in contact once Florina had returned to Ilia. Although that was her fault, she thought. She hadn't given him any way of contacting him. But it didn't matter now. Florina stood in front of her mirror, in her evening dress, happy with how she looked. Her hair was curled. Her make-up was just right; not over-bearing, but enough to accentuate her deep eyes and her porcelain-like skin. Her dress fitted her like a charm.

There was a knock upon the door.

"Yes?" Florina called.

"The festival is about to begin" the servant behind the door called. "You are wanted down at the courtyard"

* * *

Florina gasped as she walked out into the courtyard. It was a great big outdoor square courtyard, with tables set all around the edges. One of the long tables was filled with food and drink of many different varieties. There was gentle music from a band playing on a bandstand at one end of the courtyard. The entire area was lit by torches, set up all around the edges of the courtyard. The lights from inside the rooms of the castle also shone out onto the stone and grass flooring outside. Finally, a fading light in the sky gave way to glittering stars, perfecting the atmosphere.

Many of Florina's old friends had gathered in the courtyard and she spent some time becoming re-acquainted with her companions. Chatting away, she tested her confidence against the other guys and girls present at the festival. Unlike before, where every conversation started with a moment of trepidation, Florina now found herself speaking with ease to her former compatriots.

But as she talked, she spied around. Amidst the movements of servants and waiters/waitresses, she looked for one person in particular. The man that had invaded her thoughts for the entire evening: Hector.

But there was no sight nor sound of him. Surely he would be here, Florina thought. As the food was all fully laid out and ready to eat, Florina re-joined with Lyn and the two filled their plates. The rest of the tables had designated sitting areas; Florina found her slot beside Lyn and her sisters. Florina quietly thanked Eliwood for the tactical seating plan as she sat down. It was at that moment she had a fright.

Sat at the main table across the courtyard with Eliwood and Ninian, was him. The man clad in blue. _Hector._

He looked a lot different without his armour. Dressed in a dark blue suit with a single robe draped around the shoulder, his bulky frame stood out more, sending a chill through Florina's spine. She couldn't deny it, even from a distance; he was attractive. Enrapturing, even. The husky, somewhat thoughtful look he had in his eyes, that stringy blue hair; Florina couldn't help but study every detail from a distance. Each thought and possibility of romance caused Florina's nerves to bubble deep inside of her. Her appetite dissipated, but Florina kept her steel and enjoyed the food. She even had a tipple of champagne for the Dutch courage it gave her.

As the evening sky progressed into full night, the food and drink slowly depleted. Florina had finished her plate and had added a second tipple of champagne, allowing her that slight buzz that made her feel a little more comfortable. But every time she looked across the table, she felt her nerves rise once again. Hector was only meters away, and it had been so long since she had last seen him. A myriad of questions jumped inside her head as she started across the courtyard towards Hector. Does he remember me? Does he know I'm here? _Does he still like me?_

It was during these thoughts that she begun to notice that couples had begun to put the food and drink to rest. As the band played elegant waltz music, Florina spotted Eliwood being led shyly to the floor by Ninian, amid a growing wall of cheers from the rest of the group. As they danced, Florina then spotted Sain making the rounds (unsuccessfully). The dancing had begun, and the pulsating feeling in her gut told Florina that now was the time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So, are you going to dance with Hector?" a voice asked suddenly.

"Ah!" Florina yelped as she turned to the source of the voice. It was Lyn, who was looking on encouragingly towards Hector.

"A-ah…" Florina stuttered. She could only manage a normal nod.

"It'll be okay Florina" Lyn explained as more people took to the floor, turning it into an organized frenzy of dancing. "Just remember to be nice and smile. He'll dance with you, easily". Lyn then proceeded to stand up and make her way towards Kent, before becoming one of the swirling dancers on the floor.

There was a hurricane of dancing that was taking place at the centre of the courtyard; pairs of friends and nobles/maidens arm in arm, swirling and turning. It was beautifully mad to witness.

Florina knew what she had to do, but her legs failed her. Nerves commanded every shake in her body. Butterflies gathered in her stomach and at once, it felt as if Florina was carrying a lead weight in her gut. Anchored to her chair, her vision blurred as her anxiety soared. The familiar feelings of fright and uncertainty brought shrill breaths past Florina's lips. Could it really be that hard? All she had to do was stand and walk towards Hector. He was still sat at his table, joking and laughing, completely unaware of his distant surroundings. Florina could swear there was a large pane of glass between them; as if they were worlds apart in sight and sound.

Swallowing, she confronted herself reminding herself of the confidence that was so quickly vanishing in the heat of the moment.

"Come one, chin up!" she repeated to herself. "He's just…j-just Hector..."

Florina finally pulled herself from her chair with her arms, lifting upwards onto her unsteady feet. She took a conscious control of her reath and forced it slowly and calmly through her lungs. Willing herself to be calm, she finally begun to gain some form of control of her limbs. The shuddering and shaking ceased; the lead weight in her stomach became lighter.

Her legs started to automatically carry her towards Hector's direction. Feeling the same inertia as she did before, she looked back and saw that Lyn had vanished. Her support had gone, and now she found herself drifting towards the dance floor. The whirlwind of dancers slowly approached, and before long Florina felt the winds of the dancing's speed brush past her face. A second later, the same gusts of wind passed behind her. Figures danced past her, some brushing against her dress, others just missing her.

Panic rose inside Florina's chest again. She started to look around quickly at her surroundings. She couldn't see Hector anymore. Glimpses of her table and seat would emerge between dancers, and at intermittent moments, she recognised some of the people who whizzed past her. Sain, Bartre, Guy, Serra. But none stopped or noticed little Florina, who found herself quickly drowning amidst the sea of moving figures. She was utterly surrounded by people dancing. People continued to sweep past, as if she were invisible. Everyone seemed to be so happy, so content. Becoming more dazed, Florina's legs stopped, and she fully realised that she was stood in the middle of the dance floor.

Closing her eyes for a second, she cursed herself.

"I shouldn't have even bothered…" she told herself. "Lord Hector doesn't like me, I'm such a fool to even think that he would like someone like me. I'm not brave, I'm not strong, I'm useless. Just…u-useless"

She felt like turning around and running back to her room. Her throat choked up and her eyes burnt. Tears begun to form; Florina couldn't bear to open her eyes and let them drip from her face. She felt humiliated; a fool who thought she could find love. Yet all she found herself was in a sea of confusion, panic and regret.

It was when she opened her eyes that she saw him. On the edge of the dance floor, occasionally blocked by dancers but standing tall and proudly, was Hector. Her moist eyes settled upon his gaze as he looked to her in the middle of the dance floor, a small smile on his face. She appeared to him like a dream, and as if it were a dream, the dancers around her slowed to a crawl. Everything became a blur; everything except Hector. Florina gazed, almost dumbfounded, her previous pessimistic thoughts vanishing instantly as soon as she met his eyes. This man, whom seemed so impassable through the turbulent sea of dancers, now stood on the other side. He was a beacon of light, her lighthouse.

Ghost-like, Hector calmly walked towards her amidst the hazy blur of the dancers, whose dressed and suits swished with their spinning motion. Hector walked unimpeded through the crowd, parting them like Moses, approaching Florina in a way that even she put her nerves aside to marvel at what she was seeing. Florina held her breath as Hector completed his walk and was stood next to Florina. A faint yet pleasing scent of cologne wafted from his wrists and neck, hypnotising Florina to an extent. Nerves lowered, Florina looked up at Hector, mesmerised by the dream-like quality of the whole experience.

"…L-Lord Hector…" she stammered. He looked so _beautiful_ , she thought. There was a slight stubble forming on his defined jaw that conveyed a sense of maturity. Florina was wooed instantly, feeling nothing but a swelling love as Hector looked slightly down upon her.

"Florina…" Hector said quietly. Florina felt his hand slip into hers and another hand slowly slip around her back, positioning her in a loose, comfortable ballroom hold. "Let me dance with you"

Florina knew this couldn't be a dream; only Hector would approach someone for a dance like that. She shivered, but her nerves were nothing in comparison to the childish joy she felt in his arms. His comfortable ballroom grip relaxed her, and before she knew it, they became part of the blur, moving in and amongst the crowd.

Hector could dance. Throughout each romantic waltz and fast paced quickstep, Hector led Florina through each of the routines, moving with what could only be described as an elegant urgency. The need to keep the pace, yet to allow every step to breathe and to flourish. Florina had taken some ballroom classes in Ilia in order to hold her own in such parties, but only had a grasp of the basics. Hector, on the other hand, was incredibly adept, pulling out complicated, yet graceful moves for each dance. Be it a waltz, a quickstep, a foxtrot or even a tango, Hector had routines for all of them. With his strength and ability to lead on the floor, Florina found herself spinning and moving his tight, yet gentle grip. As time went on, she was able to pick up a few of the steps, and was able to keep with up Hector. At moments, she would close her eyes and notice the feeling wasn't too dissimilar to the feeling during a great battle. She felt the pressure of the movement, knowing that too many mistakes would disrupt the careful rhythm of the moving couples on the floor. But to dance elegantly and to dance beautifully was just as important as keeping speed. Grace under pressure was key, and Hector delivered in spades.

But Florina would remember something even more important to her than all the dance moves. The way that she felt when moving around in Hector's arms, the emotions that bubbled up inside her to every piece of music; she felt alive. Not even the countless battles, with the excitement it brought, could match how Florina felt in Hector's capable arms. Every worry she felt dissipated. Every fear demolished. She smiled, he smiled. They stumbled, he laughed, she laughed. They breathed together and moved together. Everything to Florina felt harmonious. Her nerves died, and for what seemed to be the first time in eons, she felt her heart welled up with a curiously beautiful combination of excitement, joy, and happiness.

In short, it was the happiest she had ever felt in her life.

As the night went on, the music became more informal. A confident Florina joined many members of the group in more informal ways of dancing. Hector, who was always making trips to the ale kegs, would come up with more inventive, strange and hilarious dance moves as the night went on. And it wasn't just Hector getting in on the fun. Eliwood, equally as smashed, would abandon Ninian at times and start dancing with all the guys in the group (much to Ninian's amusement). Even Sain got to dance with all the girls, despite his rotten luck in the beginning. Oswin had convinced Dorcas to do a dance-off, in which both had lost terribly amidst a sea of guffaws (busting heads was far easier for them than busting moves, it seemed). Farina started a conga line to which all the girls joined in. At one point, the guys and girls had separated and were having a big group-dance off. The girls would show off decent moves. The guys, all inebriated on Pherae's greatest ales, would reply with Elibe's strangest dance moves. The girls won by a Sacaean mile.

The night begun to wind down and the band started playing a final few soft tunes. She had had the greatest night, and didn't allow herself to temper her intense emotions. She wanted to feel the full effect of every happy moment, rather than tell herself to be cautious, or to say the feeling wouldn't last. After all the fun, Florina spotted Hector once again approaching her, stumbling slightly but still big, great and beautiful to her.

"Florina…" he said quietly. Despite how drunk he seemed earlier, he sobered up very quickly, Florina thought. Despite this, Florina relished the fact that her fear of Hector had vanished now. Instead, pure happiness swelled in her whenever he approached.

"Yes?' she said as Hector suddenly took her up in a close hold. Florina looked up to Hector, slinking her arms around his great, muscled frame. His body was emanating warmth, which protected her from the cooling night; she could still smell his calming cologne.

"I…want to dance with you" he said quietly, despite the fact that they were already swaying gently to the music. Florina giggled a little.

"Lord Hector…" she said. "Is everything okay?"

Hector nodded in response. "Couldn't be happier" he replied.

"I'm glad…" Florina sighed. Just to be in this man's arms melted her. There was one thing that was missing, and her lips tingled as she thought of the one action that had yet to take place. Swaying gently together, she wondered if it could ever happen. Despite their closeness, the last few dances fizzled out and the band packed up their things. The cessation of the music caused Florina to look around her. Disappointed, she realised most of the people had gone to bed. The servants were clearing the tables. The night had finished.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hector had realised that the night had reached its conclusion as well. He let go of Florina, looking around him as the tables were tidied and the torches were put out.

"Looks like everything's finishing up" he said. "Man...I'm tired"

Florina felt it too; all the dancing she had done finally caught up to her. Her eyes drooped, her legs felt heavy and she no longer felt disappointed about the night ending. It was time for bed.

"I'm tired too…" Florina said quietly.

Out of nowhere, Hector quickly grabbed Florina and hoisted her up into his arms effortlessly. Florina yelped as she was lifted, her mind flashed back to when Hector had lifted her upon his shoulder after the defeat of Nergal.

"What are you doing?" she called, echoing the very same words she spoke in that past moment. Hector was giggling as he adjusted the seemingly weightless Florina in his arms, putting her in a more comfortable position.

"I'm gonna carry you to your room" he said, his voice deep. The faint smell of ale coming from his breath was strangely pleasant. Florina started to giggle alongside Hector as she saw his face next to hers. Hector then held her in a way that allowed her to nuzzle her head underneath his neck. Her soft hair rested against Hector's chin; Florina fought hard not to fall asleep in Hector's arms. The feeling in her heart was indescribable. But still, her lips tingled. _Why hasn't it happened yet?_

"Florina?" Hector asked as they navigated the halls of Castle Pherae.

"Yes, Lord Hector?" Florina muttered, still battling her sleepiness.

"I had a great night tonight. I've seen a completely new side to you; you can dance!"

"You can talk, you're an amazing dancer!"

"You flatter me"

"I mean it, Lord Hector. You are an amazing dancer. I felt as light as a feather all night in your arms"

"Ah, Florina…well, you're pretty good when I'm not holding on to you. I never thought you had it in you"

"…I know. I guess tonight just brought out the best in me, hm?"

"Yeah…everyone was alive tonight. I'm comin' back next year to this festival. Ositia holds festivals too though, you should come"

"Is that an invitation?"

They had reached the room, and Florina felt taken aback by Hector's request. Did he mean what he said? As she found the ground again, she turned around and looked up at Hector. He gazed back down at her with tired but calming eyes.

"Florina…" Hector started. He was blushing slightly, and in a rare reversal of fortunes, Florina found herself to be the one with more confidence.

"Hector, what's wrong?" Florina asked. Hector remained silent for a while, humming and muttering to himself. His gaze fell to the floor and his brow furrowed. Florina watched as he mused to himself, thinking out loud and negotiating with his inner self. After a short deliberation, Florina watched as Hector stood up straight and took Florina's hands.

"Okay, I know what I'm gonna say" he said.

"And what's that?" Florina asked.

"…Nothing"

Florina suddenly found Hector's lips pressed against hers. Instinctively, her arms reached out for his to hold on to as her legs shut down from the emotional overload. His lips were soft as they brushed across hers gently. Unable to keep them open anymore, Florina let her eyes shut and her heart melt. Hector slid a hand across Florina's back to support her and broke this kiss, leaving just an inch between their faces.

"Florina, I want you to come to Ositia one day" he whispered quietly. "I want that day to be soon"

"But…b-but why me?" Florina said quietly in disbelief. Despite all the love and happiness she felt in that moment in time, she just had to know why Hector had chosen her. Through the closeness of their faces, Florina could just make out a smile from Hector's mouth.

"…My brother always told me not to question love" Hector said quietly. "He said it strikes from nowhere. One day, you're being attacked by a pegasus. The next minute, you fall in love. I've never forgotten your face, despite all these weeks we've been apart since the end of the conflict. I've always been thinking of you, Florina"

Like sweet music to her ears, Florina drunk in every sound and syllable Hector made.

"Oh Hector…" she sighed, looking into his eyes. "I…I always wanted you"

Hector gently pulled Florina in and kissed her again. This time, Florina kissed Hector back and the two were embroiled in a passionate kiss with each other. Their lips and tongues dances with each other lightly, exploring the feeling and sensations of a kiss, experiencing all there was to be found inside and around each other's mouths. It lasted seconds, but in that moment, it felt like hours. Eventually, they parted, and without another word, Hector stood back, his face flushed red from what had transpired. Florina's face pulsed with the blood that was rushing to it.

"Good night, Florina" Hector whispered, ware that others were sleeping. "…Please come and visit me soon in Ositia"

"Yes, Hector…good night" Florina whispered. She wanted so much to kiss him again, but this was always what it was like in the stories that she read back at Ilia. The happy couple would have to wait a little before they were fully united. Florina had no qualms and was fully ready to accept the fairytale burden of a short wait before she would see Hector again. Watching him disappear around the corner of the corridor was the final moment that ended one of Florina's greatest nights.

And as Florina laid her head on the pillow within her great bed, she wondered whether her fairytale would have a 'happy-ever-after' ending. But it didn't matter. What mattered was that for the first time in a very long while, Florina felt completely happy. And that was good enough for her.

 **Thanks for reading, please check out my other material if you enjoyed this story :)**


End file.
